Fred and George and the Birthday Cake
by Corpse in a Coffin
Summary: Percy Weasley didn't ask much from his mother on his twelfth birthday party: all he wanted was a new set of Eagle Owl quills that would look particularly striking at Hogwarts and vanilla cake. But of course, Percy Weasley's twelfth birthday party wouldn't matter very much if his younger brothers didn't butt in with a jar of mayonnaise.


Hi, mortals! I wish I had been able to write this last Wednesday, but ah well. It's a bit belated, but here's to April Fool's Day _and_ the Weasley twins' birthday!

This was written for halffictionalprincess' The Card Will Tell Your Fate Challenge, and also the Harry Potter Day Competition 2015. The quote for the first challenge is from _Pokemon_: "Prepare for trouble / And make it double." Unfortunately I'm lame and didn't think to be more creative about how I used that, and I don't have enough time to make a big edit (my dad needs to borrow my laptop). Sooo this'll have to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.

Warning: There's a possibility you might want to save reading this for a time when you haven't just eaten or are about to do so. XD

XXX

It was Percy Weasley's twelfth birthday party, and all the members in the immediate family was there to celebrate. Everyone except for Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Fred and George were outside enjoying the festivities (Mrs. Weasley was baking a cake and she had tasked Charlie with the rather unpleasant mission of keeping an eye on the twins, for if no one did then disaster was certain to strike).

In a family as large as the Weasleys, with seven people to take care of, it was sometimes difficult to remember such things as favorite colors and favorite designs, but Percy's favorite cake was always easy to remember as everyone else preferred some form of chocolate (except for Ginny, who loved strawberry cheesecake). Percy wanted vanilla. Easy. Simple. _Just_ vanilla.

And Fred and George were growing bored.

"_Why_ can't we go outside again?" moaned George.

"Because your father is too tired to keep a watch on the two of you. Anyway, if you _were_ to get out there then there would be quite a few distractions for everyone, and therefore you would have ample enough time to wreak havoc," said Mrs. Weasley as she flicked her wand and out the cake came from the oven.

"But Mum, we _swear_ we won't do anything bad!" promised Fred.

"That's right. After all, we still remember after we messed with Bill's present last time," added George, wincing at the memory.

"If you remember that then I consider that a good thing," said Mrs. Weasley in a way that suggested she wasn't stupid enough to hope that they would not try anything, "but I don't want you out of anyone's sight for more than a minute. Now," she said, turning to Charlie, "dear, I don't suppose you would mind putting the frosting on the cake? You know how I do it. I've put a Cooling Charm on it, so you needn't worry about the frosting melting. I just need to step outside for a moment to have a word with your father."

Charlie nodded. "Of course, Mum. That's no problem at all."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, dear. I'll be back in just a moment."

Charlie stood up from the table and picked up the knife. Fred and George shared a look, and they did not need words to know what the other was thinking.

Without a moment's hesitation, George yelled out a battle cry that startled Charlie, causing him to jump and drop the butter knife on the counter. He turned around quickly, eyes wary of the attack that surely was to come. George climbed onto the table, turned around, stuck his butt out, and let out a huge fart in Charlie's face. The older Weasley brother grimaced and tried to hold his nose against the stench, but in that moment George jumped off of the table, still yelling his battle cry, and ran from the kitchen.

Charlie seemed to realize the dangers of having an insane George run around the Burrow, for without a second's thought of Fred - who was still sitting rather innocently at the table - he ran off after him.

Fred smiled. Perfect. _Prepare for trouble, and make it double_, he thought happily.

He got up from the table and lunged for the knife. He did not have enough time to wash it and find a new one so he licked the remnants of the vanilla frosting (which was, unfortunately, vanilla rather than chocolate) while grabbing his mother's jar of mayonnaise. Fred could still hear his brothers thundering up and down the stairs as he unscrewed the jar, stuck the knife into it, and began spreading the mayo all over the cake. When he was satisfied that it looked appropriately like vanilla frosting (or at least it would look _enough_ like vanilla frosting during the time it would take to bite into it) he tossed the knife into the sink, put the lid back on the jar, and slid it back to where it had been.

From upstairs, he could hear Charlie yelling at George to get out of the attic. Fred hoped that his brother hadn't gotten himself cornered already.

Mrs. Weasley had told Charlie that he knew "how she did it," when it came to decorating Percy's birthday cakes. Fred wasn't sure if anyone realized that he knew how she did it as well, but whether they did or they didn't they would soon find out.

There was a tube of chocolate frosting in arm's reach. Mrs. Weasley would only have to use her wand to get it to squeeze itself, but as Fred wasn't allowed to use magic he would have to make do with his hands. Around and around the cake he squeezed, until its outer edge was covered, and after that he made more lines of chocolate down the desert, so that if one wished they could cut it enough times for seven people.

It was done, and just in time. Fred hadn't realized that George had indeed been caught and was being carried across the shoulders of their older brother down the Burrow. Charlie could be heard muttering bad words in regards to the twins, but as soon as he seen Fred standing by the cake - which was far more dressed than it should have been, given that Charlie hadn't touched it at all - he dropped George unceremoniously to the floor.

"_What did you do?"_

"Nothing, dear brother," said Fred, smiling sunnily up at him. Charlie rather looked like he was about to murder him before the door opened and Mr. Weasley came in.

"Hello, boys," he said happily, apparently not noticing Charlie's anger. "Oh, good, Charlie, you've finished your cake. Your mother thought you would have."

"Oh, no, dad, I didn't -"

"Percy will certainly be thankful for you," Mr. Weasley laughed. He grabbed the cake and began to walk out of the house. Charlie was hot on his heels.

"Dad, you're not listening! Fred and George -"

But it was too late. Mr. Weasley kicked open the door and Fred and George (who had been following their father and older brother so that they could see everyone's reactions when they tried to eat the cake) smiled at one another gleefully.

When everyone was outside, Charlie once again tried to warn his parents off, but they weren't listening. Mrs. Weasley took the cake from her husband and set it in front of Percy, who was looking very pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Mum," he said graciously. "It looks delicious."


End file.
